Apocalypse
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: A BleachxDanny Phantom cross over. Not going into details, but Ichigo ends up in Danny's world. A lot better then it sounds. Give it a chance please! Also, please don't bitch at me for placing it here, I have my reasons!
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover of Bleach and Danny Phantom. I know I should put it in the crossovers but less people look at those stories so I thought I'd put it here where more people could read it. I'll be putting this in both the Bleach and Danny Phantom sections so fans of each can read, it'll be the same story just under different titles. The title of the one going under Danny Phantom will be Apocalypse, which means the same thing as Mukoshi.

I'm not going to really give ya a summery because it would give away too much, so you'll just have to find out. You don't really need to know everything about each fandom to understand it, most aspects will be explained but some can become confusing if ya know nothing about one or the other, I'll try my best to keeps things easily understandable.

Bleach time line is between the visards arc and the arancar arc. Danny Phantom time line is undisided really, it doesn't really matter, it's just before PP

* * *

**Bleach "Dictionary"** (more will be added to as more are mentioned in the story):

Shinigami: Translated to "God of death" in English. Also known as, sould reaper, Grim reaper, death, hades.. etc etc

Hollow: Corrupt spirits that are born from humans who have supernatural powers and devour the souls of the living and dead.

Zanpakuto: translated to, "soul cutting sword". It's the main weapon of a shinigami.

konso: translated as "soul burial". The act in which a shinigami sends a soul to the soul sociaty.

Soul Sociaty: basically what you would call heaven.

**Pronunciation:**

Shinigami (she-knee-gah-me)

Ichigo (E-chi-go)

Zanpakuto (zan-pack-toe)

Rukia (Roo-key-uh), that one should be obvious, but just in case...

* * *

The notorious orange haired shinigami was just about to deliver the finishing blow to the hollow's white mask. He swung his sword forward with brute force, but didn't notice the ground below him breaking up, and falling into a what seemed to be a black hole. Just as Ichigo was about to strike, he was sucked into the hole, with the hollow following suit.

After landing with a hard thud, the distraught teen reached up to grab his throbbing head.

"What the hell?" He asked, standing up and scanning his surroundings only to find that he had landed in a huge crater, no not landed in, made. A loud roar to his right alerted the teen and he quickly grabbed his Zonpaktou and headed toward the noise. Sure enough the large black beast with a gaping hole in its abdomen was standing just a few feet away, growling in anger.

"All right buddy, your time here is up!" Ichigo yelled, thrusting his blade forward and landing the finishing blow to the hollow's mask. With a screeching cry the hollow dissipated into bits of black smoke before disappearing all together. Ichigo wrapped his sword back up with the white cloth and attached it to It's rightful place on his back.

"Hey! Rukia!" Ichigo foolishly yelled, before looking around for the dark haired shinigami, failing to understand what had just happened.

"Yo! Rukia!" He yelled again, walking through the woods.

"Rukia?" He asked in a whispered voice when he came to the end of the woods where a city stood just a few yards away.

"This doesn't look familiar" Ichigo commented, making his way toward the city. After taking in the city and it's obvious differences with Karakura town, what should have been obvious to Ichigo was just now dawning on him.

"Well Todo, it looks like we're not in Karakura town anymore" The teen said humorlessly, taking in his new environment.

"What is this place?" He asked himself, walking through the city, careful not to bump into anyone of the oblivious civilians.

"Am I even in Japan anymore?" Ichigo asked, taking in the odd cars, and the way the people dressed, before something else dawned on him.

_Everyone …is speaking English…_

"Definitely not in Japan anymore" He said to himself. He silently thanked his school for making it's students take English classes as he walked by a news paper stand and swiped off one of the bundles of black and white.

_Good, no one seemed to notice_

Ichigo thought, opening up the newspaper.

"Amity Park?" Ichigo shrugged at the unfamiliar name. It was such an odd name for a city, why would anyone call a city, a park?

"Well, at least I know where I am. Now all I have to do is figure out how to get home" The teen said to himself, dropping the news paper in a nearby garbage bin.

"What have you got yourself into now Kurosoki?" Ichigo asked himself, before a realization hit him. In a matter of seconds Ichigo was running at top speed toward the forest he had originally come from.

"Alright, somehow I came through this forest, so, that means there's gotta be a way back around here right?" The boy thought aloud once he made it back to the woods. Ichigo then began his relentless search for a way back, even going so far as to hacking a few trees down in the process.

After what seemed like hours a now exhausted and discouraged Ichigo flopped to the ground.

"It's hopeless! There's no way back! I'll be stuck here forever!" A muffled yell escaped the dirt Ichigo had fallen face first into.

"Just what the hell happened anyway?" He asked, turning himself over.

"How could I have ended up here… all the way in America… unless…" Ichigo sat up, an idea lighting up his face.

"Unless this is some sort of hallucination!" He yelled to the sky.

"That has to be it! There's no way in hell I could have just ended up here!" He said standing up. With a new look on this strange place, Ichigo set out toward the city again.

"So, if this is a hallucination, there has to be a way to end it. Some sort of trigger…" He tapered off when another realization hit him.

"If this was a hallucination, and I killed the hollow that created it…wouldn't it have disappeared?" By now Ichigo was completely confused.

"Gah! This makes no sense!" He yelled in frustration and kicked a yellow sign that read caution before falling into the pot hole it was warning him about, and earning a few odd looks and gasps from the specters.

"Could this day get any worse?" He grumbled, brushing the dirt off his kimono. Just then a large blue blur passed by Ichigo, nearly knocking him over.

"I the box ghost, ruler of all things cardboard and square shall.." The large bellied ghost paused when he caught sight of the fuming Ichigo. Ichigo's eye twitched in return.

"...Shall run away with this tiny, strange shaped box of doom!" The ghost yelled, flying off into the other direction.

"What...the...hell!" Ichigo yelled, emphasising each word.

"Get back here with my substitue badge! Bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Ichigo ran after the ghost which was now a blue blob in the distance.

* * *

A few blocks away in Casper High three teens sat at their respective desks and with tired expressions, listened to their overweight teacher drone on about Shakespeare, something or another. Every single kid in the room wore a mask of boredom and nearly every head had seemingly become too heavy to hold up and dropped to the desk before them. After a long speech the teacher paused and a ringing silence fell over the classroom, that is until a hand shot up and caught the teacher's attention.

"Yes Mr. Fenton you may go to the restroom" The teacher said tiredly before the teen could even get a word in.

"I….uhhh thanks!" The raven haired teen said before dashing out the door as fast as his lanky and awkward body would allow him to.

"Be quick about it!" His teacher yelled after him, knowing it was pointless.

The teen tore down the hall and forced his way into the nearest restroom, nearly taking out the door in the process. After a quick search of the restroom and once he was sure that he was the only one there he yelled out a battle cry.

"Going ghost!"

Two bright rings of blue light formed at the kid's waist. One ring traveled up and the other down, engulfing the kid in that bright light. In a mater of seconds the light dissipated and standing in the raven haired teen's place, was the notorious white haired, green eyed ghost boy; Danny Phantom.

"Please just be the box ghost, please just be the box ghost" The young ghost boy chanted to himself as he fazed through the bathroom ceiling.

"Hmmm… that's odd, there's no ghost here…" Danny thought aloud as he searched his surrounding for a ghost. After a moment of searching for nothing, he spotted something black dart across the horizon. Without a second thought, Danny shot of toward the blur.

"Is that what set off my ghost sense?" Danny asked himself as the blur in the distance became the figure of a very tall boy.

_It must be…after all he is floating…_

"Hey!" Danny called out, causing the boy to turn around.

_He's very odd looking; orange hair, black robe, giant sword on his back… GIANT SWORD ON HIS BACK? _

"Are… you a spirit?" The boy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Uhh… if what you mean by spirit, I'm a ghost, then ya! Pretty much" Danny replied, eyes still glues to the enormous meat cleaver on the tall boy's back.

_Should I perform a konsou on him? Better not… he could prove to be useful, after all, he can see me…_

Ichigo thought, taking in the white haired spirit's attire.

"What? No long winded speech? Or revelation of your 'evil' plot?" Danny asked.

"What?" Ichigo asked, taken aback.

"You obviously have some evil plan, so come on, out with it!"

"Evil plan? Just what the hell are you talking about?" The orange haired teen asked.

"You are evil aren't you?" Danny asked, beginning to become skeptical about this new ghost.

"Where did you get the idea that I'm evil?" Ichigo asked but it came out as more of a yell.

"Uhh… well you are carrying a gigantic killing machine on your back!" Danny said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I…. well, I guess, now that I think about it that does make sense…" Ichigo tapered off.

"Soo… you are evil then?" Danny replied, getting into a defensive stance.

"What? No!" Ichigo protested.

"Well…if you aren't evil, then what are you doing here?"

"What kind of a question is that! Just because I'm here doesn't make me evil! You're here to ya know!" The tall teen yelled, his anger rising.

_What is with this spirit! I think I've met some hollows that were smarter than him! And they're practically brainless…great, just my luck_

"Well…I… you have a point.." Danny replied, relaxing his stance a bit.

"I guess I'm just used to most of the ghosts around here being evil. But, there are a few who aren't so…why is it so weird that this one isn't?" Danny asked himself. Ichigo watched, confused and the young teen tossed ideas back and forth with himself. Something made Ichigo's head snap up, and in a matter of seconds he was dashing off in the other direction.

"Sorry! Gotta go!" He yelled behind him before leaving Danny behind in a cloud of dust.

"Well, that was weird" Danny shrugged off the odd confrontation and headed back to the school via air.

* * *

Alright, there's the first chapter. What do you all think? Should I continue? Also, is the dictionary thing helpful or just annoying? Also, I've never written a Bleach story so bare with me if I don't get the character just right! Let me know if I totally butcher them though! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's head snapped up at the sound of feet approaching, and fast. Looking to her right she found one of her best friends and crush... wait did I just say that? Namely Danny, stopping infront of her with a panicked look on his face.

"Did I make it in time for next period?" The Raven haired kid asked, bent over and panting.

"uhh... well you made it in time for lunch" Sam said, offering a smile which faltered when Danny didn't return it with a smile of his own.

"Hey, are you ok? Did something happen?" Sam asked, worried for her friend who looked a bit distraught or confused.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, uhm let's get to the cafeteria before there's no food left ok?" Danny suggested.

"Right" Same agreed and the two walked to the cafeteria.

Upon reaching the cafeteria they spotted their techno geek of a friend already at their designated spot "the loser table", chowing down on a plate stacked high with meat. Sam and Danny sat next to Tucker, Danny having gotten a tray on the way to the table, and Sam having brought her own lunch.

"Dude! You have got to try this!" Tucker said exitedly waving a peice of unidentifiable meat infront of Danny's face.

"Uhh... no thanks Tuck" Danny replied, shoving Tucker's arm away from him.

"Suit yourself" Tucker nodded digging in once again before recieving a hard punch to the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!" He yelled in pretest.

"You are so disgusting!" Sam yelled, staring daggers at the boy gorging himself on various meat products.

"Danny?" Sam asked, noticing her friend who seemed deep in thought...which when your talking about Danny is a rarity at best.

"Huh?" He replied in a monotone voice.

"Did something happen earlier?" Sam asked, concern written all over her face.

"No...well nothing bad, just... weird" Danny said, searching for the right words.

"What do you mean weird?" Sam asked.

"There was this ghost" Danny paused.

"Dude... that's not weird, or have you forgotten you fight ghosts for a living?" Tucker said through a mouthful of meat.

"I haven't gotten to the point yet Tuck!" Danny yelled.

"As you were saying..." Sam pressed.

"As I was saying, there was this ghost and.." Danny paused, again searching for the right words.

"And?" Sam and Tucker asked in unison.

"...it was weird..." Danny trailed off. Sam face palmed while Tucker choked on his food.

"And it was weird? That's all you have to say Danny? How many weird ghosts have you fought?" Sam nearly exploded.

"Ya, but this one was different!" Danny insisted, raising his eyes from the table, to his friends.

"Danny, can you explain why this one was different? And use big boy words this time" Tucker said in a mock baby voice, but ended up recieving another hard punch to the shoulder, Danny on the other hand wasn't fazed by it.

"Hey!" Tucker cried, rubbing at his sore shoulder that was no doubt going to bruise.

"He didn't try to attack me" Danny offered. Same made a signal with her hand, for him to continue.

"He said he wasn't evil. And he dressed all weird" Danny said, picturing the orange haired ghost he'd talked to just a few moments ago.

"Define weird Danny?" Sam said, growing impatient with the raven haired boy.

"Well, it was like he died wearing a constume or something, he was dressed in a black robe type thing with sandles, and ... and he had a gigantic sword strapped to his back!"Danny replied, his voice raising at the last part.

"Danny! Keep it down!" Sam warned when Danny's yelling recieved a few glares and dirty looks from the students around them.

"A gigantic sword huh?" Maybe he was he was dressing as a samari?" Tucker offered, both Sam and Danny looked at his like he was stupid.

"The weirdest thing was, he had orange hair..ORANGE!" Danny said, as if it was the weirdest things he's seen.

"Danny, you have white hair in your ghost form, why is it so weird of one has orange hair?" Sam said.

"I... well, I guess you have a point there" Danny said defeated.

"If you haven't forgotten, Skulker has green hair, Ember has blue hair, Johnny 13 has yellow hair...mmmmfmmm" Tucker was cut off whe Dany clamped a hand over his mouth.

Lunch dragged onto the next hour and the next until the last bell finally rang. The trio had gathered up their things and were currently walking out the doors of Casper High when a puff of blue smoke escaped Danny's lips.

"Uhh guys" Danny warned, glancing at both of his friends.

"We got your back dude!" Tucker encouraged. Danny handed his backpack to Tucker before dashing behind a tree. moments later the infamous Danny Phantom popped out from behind the tree and flew off to find the ghost that would no doubt be causing trouble.

Danny spotted a blue blob of a ghost out of the corner of his eye and flew toward it, hands glowing green.

"Finally I've found you, ya stupid overweight blob!" Ichigo yelled, forcing the overweight blue ghost to turn around.

"I am not a blob! I am the box ghost!" The blue blob protested.

"Ya ya whatever, now give me back my damn badge before I send you to the underwolrd!" Ichigo yelled, reaching for his sword. Just before Ichigo struck the box ghost a blue beam of light came out of nowhere and then the ghost disapeared, and his subsititue bange clattered to the ground.

"What...the hell?" The orange haired "ghost" said, looking about for the blue ghost. When Ichigo turned around the "spirit" from before was floating in mid-air, replacing the cap to his fenton thermus.

"Did you just defeate that hollow with a ...soup can?" The "ghost" with orange hair asked, taken aback.

"It's not a soup can!" Danny protested.

"It looks like a soup can…" Ichigo trailed off.

"Well it's not!" Danny yelled, frustrated.

"Then what is it?" Ichigo asked, mock clear in his voice.

"It's a Fenton thermos" Danny replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

"So…. Your soup can has a name?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"What? No! It's not a soup can, it's a devise that …traps ghosts? It's hard to explain" Danny said quickly.

"It's a soup can" Ichigo confirmed, rewrapping his sword.

"So…uhh that things…real?" Danny gulped.

"Yeah. Why would I carry around a fake sword?"

"Well I uhh I thought maybe it was just for looks?" Danny asked.

"Now that's just stupid" Ichigo replied, placing the sword once again on his back.

Danny reeled back, not expecting that reply, before saying "So…who are you anyway?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Danny Phantom" Danny replied.

"Phantom (Kurosaki), that's a weird name" The two said in unison.

"It's Ichigo (Danny)" They said in unison again.

"You're not from around here are you?" Danny spoke up.

"What was you're first clue?"

"Well... I...your clothes?" Danny replied. Ichigo facepalmed in return.

"So where are you from then anyway? Don't ghosts usually haunt their home town?" Danny asked.

"...Wait a second, you think I'm a ghost?"

"Well... yeah, what else would you be?"

"I'm not a ghost. I'm a shinigami" Ichigo replied

"A shini whaty?"

"Danny! Who are you talking to?" Sam asked from below the two.

"What do you mean? It's that ghost I was talking about, he's right there!" Danny pointed in Ichigo's direction.

"Ya know Danny, you're a little too old to have an imaginary friend" Tucker laughed, then cried out in pain as he recieved a punch to the shoulder, for the third time that day.

"Come on Danny stop making stuff up" Sam said.

"Making stuff up? What are you guys talking about he's right..." Just as Danny was about to finish his sentence, Ichigo cut it.

"They can't see me"

"What do you mean they can't see you!" Danny replied

"Only certain people can see me"

"What do you mean only certain people?" Danny asked, clearly confused.

"I mean just what I said. Only spirits and certain people can see me. Obviously your friends there aren't...wait a second... how can they see you, a spirit... and not see me?" Ichigo replied, trailing off at the end in a voice too low for Danny to hear.

"That's weird... I've never heard of a ghost only certain people can see" Danny mused.

"Danny! Come on the newest episode of Doom The Show is gonna start soon! We're gonna miss it!" Tucker whined, grabbing Danny's attention.

"Oh Shoot! That's right, the show!" He yelled, forgetting about the strange orange haired ghost and joining up with his friends once more. Ichigo shrugged and watched as the trio dashed off in the other direction.

"I should probably look around more, see if I can find any clues on how to get back" Ichigo said to himself, heading off toward the town once more. When he was a few feet a way a thought struck him, and he headed back to the spot he was just at and retreived his bagde which lay on the ground.

* * *

Woah! This is like the shortest chapter I've ever written! hah I promise the next ones will be longer.

ahaha Doom The Show? wtf was that all about? Major brain fart moment :O lol don't comment on that... I'll find a better name for the show later... maybe..

Anyway, sorry for the VERY late update, I've been busy... eh it's not like I have a lot of followers for this story anyway :O

I'll be sure to update the next chapter faster this time! :)

Please review and let me know what a crappy job I did on this chapter lol


	3. Chapter 3

With his badge now back in it's rightful spot Ichigo stood in the spot where that strange white haired ghost was just a few minutes ago.

"What am I doing? If anything I should get some info from that spirit, after all no one else here seems to be able to see me" Ichigo paused for a moment

"Hmm that's weird, I can't sense a spirit anywhere.." He said, looking around.

"Which way did they go anyway?" He trailed of heading in another direction in search of the white haired ghost.

**Time skip! **

At Sam's house:

The trio were now in Sam's room after watching Danny and Tucker's show. Danny sat in the chair at Sam's desk, Sam on her bed and Tucker on the floor.

"So, Danny what was with you earlier?" Sam spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Danny replied.

"Uhm hello? You were seeing things!" Sam nearly yelled.

"I wasn't seeing things, he was really there!"

"Then how come we couldn't see him?"

"I don't…" Danny started but remembered the orange haired ghost's words.

"Only certain people and ghosts can see him…"

"What do you mean? Danny, this joke of yours isn't funny anymore, you can cut it out"

"Joke? You think I made all of this up for the fun of it?" Danny asked, nearly yelling.

"Well, maybe?" She said sheepishly.

"Unbelievable! You guys are supposed to be my friends, and here you are accusing me of making things up?"

"Sorry Danny, it's a little hard to take this seriously when we can't even see what you are supposedly seeing" Sam replied.

"He said only certain people can see him" Danny mused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tucker replied, finally getting a say in the conversation.

"I don't really know, that's what he said"

"Are you sure it wasn't some kind of trick or hallucination?"

"Wait a second Tucker, Danny might be telling the truth. There are more then one type of ghostly entity ya know?" Sam said, searching through a large black book with the words Paranormal Encyclopedia writtin in white in the front.

"You have an encyclopedia for the paranormal?" Tucker shouted before busting out laughing, only to once again receive a hard punch to his already bruised shoulder.

"I…. I'm not sure, I think it was foreign..I only caught half of what he said" Danny trailed off.

"Well, what is it? Maybe that could help"

"He said he was a shini…. A shini something" Danny replied. Sam's eyes widened and she flipped furiously through the book.

"A …Shinigami?" Sam asked, finding the page she was looking for.

"Yeah! That's what he said!"

"Are you sure Danny?" Sam asked, a nervous look on her face.

"Yeah. I'm sure that's what he said.

"Danny?"

"What? Is it something bad?" He asked.

"What did you say this guy was wearing again?"

"Well it was some sort of black dress type thing, it looked Chinese or something"

"Did it look anything like this?" Sam asked, holding up the book. Danny studied the oriental painting for a moment.

"Yeah, actually that looks a lot like what he was wearing, only a little different" Danny confirmed nodding his head.

"This is bad, this is really bad!" Sam said.

"What is it Sam?"

"If this guy really is a shinigami, then we've got a big problem on our hands"

"Why? He didn't seem evil or anything. Actually, he was trying to protect me from the box ghost back there"

"Danny, I think I better explain to you what a shinigami is" Sam suggestion.

"That would be helpful!" Tucker chimmed in, emphasizing on the would.

"shinigami is a Japanese word that literally translates as Death God" Sam said, only earning confused looks from both her friends.

"Every culture has it's own version of them; Soul Reaper, Hades, Death, The Grim Reaper, Anibus, Osiris… Shinigami" Sam finished.

"Ok, so you're saying this guy's some sort of death god?" Tucker asked.

"Pretty much" Sam replied.

"So… I'm still lost, why does this make him bad?"

"Danny, a shinigami's soul purpose is to send wandering souls to either heaven or hell" She said, giving a moment for Danny to soak it in.

"Ok? So, how does this make him a problem, he didn't attack me or anything" Danny replied, still not fully understanding.

"The reason why he saved you Danny is so he could send you to the next life" Sam said.

"What!" Danny yelled, standing up, only now understanding the full extent of the problem.

"So, you're saying that not only do I have to keep the town safe from ghosts, dodge my parents, keep my identity safe, I have to keep a god of death from trying to send me to the next life!" Danny shouted, his mind spinning.

"How am I supposed to avoid a God? There's no way…" Danny trailed off.

"Well, you could always stay in human form" Tucker suggested.

"What if I have to fight a ghost? I can't do it in human form!" Danny shot down Tucker's idea.

"You could always try to talk to him; explain your situation to him. After all, he can't send you to the next life, your still alive" Sam said.

"Are you crazy!" Danny yelled, frustrated.

"Danny, he CAN"T send you on, he only deals with the dead, and your not dead. It's worth a shot" Sam said.

"Would you rather be hunted down by this guy, or confront him and solve the problem" Tucker said.

"I guess your right, maybe I should talk to him about it… what the!" Danny shouted spotting the "God" in question fly past the window with the red huntress on his tail.

"Uhh guys… I'll be right back" He said transforming into his alter ego and phasing out the roof.

"Listen lady, I'm not your enemy! So would ya stop shooting at me!" Ichigo yelled, dodging another missile from the red huntress.

"Hey! Watch it, you could have taken my head off with that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Shut up scum and prepare to be destroyed!" The red huntress yelled, firing off another missile. Ichigo sighed heavily, pulling his Zonpokuto off his back and preparing to counter when something grabbed his arm.

"What the hell" Ichigo said, looking about himself, only to find that he was now inside a house and the girl in red was no longer shooting at him.

"How did you? Wasn't I? What the hell?" Ichigo stuttered once he found who had brought him here.

"What? You've never phased through a house before?" Danny asked the flustered shinigami who stood in the middle of the room, sword still out in front of him.

"uhmm, could you maybe put your sword away?" Danny gulped, looking at the giant meat clever that seemed much bigger than before, now that it was up close and unsheathed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sorry" Ichigo said, sheathing his zonpakuto.

"So, why was the red huntress chasing you?" Danny asked, earning odd looks from his friends.

"Who? Oh, You mean that insane girl who tried to kill me?" Ichigo said.

"That would be her"

"I don't really know, one minute I'm searching for you, and the next this girl is attacking me. How did you get us here anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"I uhh well I phased us through the wall is all, it's simple really" Danny replied.

"Uhh Danny… is he here?" Tucker gulped, looking in the direction Danny was looking.

"Yeah" Danny replied.

"Wait so… you were looking for me!" Danny said, realizing what the shinigami had said earlier.

"Uhhh yeah…" Ichigo replied.

"Y your not going to send me on are you?" Danny asked, continually mumbling about how he can't be sent on.

"No, actually I came for information" Ichigo replied.

"Information?" Danny repeated.

"Danny what's he saying?" Sam asked.

"He wants information" Danny replied, turning back toward Ichigo.

"What kind of information?" Danny asked.

"Tell him you have some questions first" Sam suggested.

"She is aware that I can hear her right?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the gothic girl.

"He can hear you" Danny said.

"Fine, I'll answer your questions, but you have to answer mine after got it?" Ichigo said.

"Got it" Danny said, then turned toward his friends before saying, "He'll answer our questions if we answer his after"

"Deal" Sam spoke up.

"Ok, so why are…" Sam was about to ask when a loud thump hit the window. Everyone turned toward the sound to see an orange haired teen pressed up against the window. Ichigo face palmed and moved to open the window.

"What the? How are you out there if you're right here?" Danny asked, gaining odd looks from his friends. Once the window was open a loud "Ichigo!" could be heard from the orange haired teen as he tackled the identical shinigami.

"Ichigo! Oh thank yami! I thought I sensed you close by!" The orange haired teen yelled, gripping onto the seething shinigami for dear life.

"It was so scary! I thought I was gonna die! I just kept falling and falling them Bam! Face first into the ground! Your lucky it didn't break your body!" Ichigo twitched at Kon's dramatic yelling.

"Kon!" Ichigo yelled, shoving the mod soul off himself.

"Slow down and tell me what happened" Ichigo said, grabbing Kon by the shoulders.

"Well, when you were fighting that hollow yesterday the ground began to break up underneath you then before we knew it, you and the hollow disappeared. Rukia and Renji went to the soul society and explained to the old geezer what happened" Kon said, all in one breath.

"And?" Ichigo pressed.

"And and I don't know! No one ever tells me what's going on!" Kon yelled.

"How did you get here, and when?" Ichigo questioned.

"That back hole's getting bigger Ichigo, and I got sucked into it. I landed somewhere in the middle of the woods just last night" He finished.

"How did you get sucked into the black hole? Didn't you leave the site?" Ichigo questioned.

"I well I uhh… It's sooo boring pretending to be you! You so depressing!" Kon whined.

"What did you do Kon?" Ichigo asked, gripping Kon by the front of his shirt.

"Eheheh … Ok, Ichigo don't get mad but I uhh decided to go on a walk yeah! That's it! I went on a walk and then got sucked into the black hole?" Kon replied, his voice continually getting higher in pitch.

"What the hell were you thinking! You should have stayed home! You could have gotten me killed you idiot!" Ichigo yelled.

"Your mad…. Your really really mad…" Kon said, backing away from Ichigo.

"Ahhh! Ichigo don't hurt me!" The mod soul cried comically before a realization hit him.

"You can't hurt me Ichigo! Remember, this is your body… wouldn't want to damage it!" Kon yelled, frantically backing away from the shinigami.

Ichigo backed the mod soul into a corner, picking up a stuffed bat on the way.

"Wait, you're not gonna put me in there are you!" Kon yelled, his back hitting the wall.

"no no no no mmffffmmm" Kon's yells were muffled when Ichigo shoved his hand down his throat. The orange haired teen fell limply to the floor as the shinigami pulled a small yellow tablet from his throat.

The shinigami then shoved the pill into the stuffed bat and went back into his own body. The orange haired teen rose from the floor only to double over in pain.

"Kon!" Ichigo yelled breathlessly.

"What.. the hell… did you.. do to my … body!" Ichigo yelled, falling face first into the black carpet.

"Ehehe I uhhh…. Well, ya know when I went on that walk, I kinda …Had a little fun?" The stuffed bat replied, backing away from Ichigo once again

"What do you mean you had a little fun?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth, forcing himself to stand.

"Ya know, you should really lighten up Ichigo, you're always so angry.. and mean!" The stuffed bat said, running away from Ichigo.

"Kon, I'm gonna ask you this again, what the hell did you do to my body!" Ichigo yelled, advancing on the stuffed animal and picking him up by the throat.

"I uhh well… while you were gone I decided to take it out for a joy ride and.." Kon was cut off.

"A… joy… ride?" Ichigo twitched. One of other three teens in the room cleared their throat gaining Ichigo and Kon's attentions. Ichigo dropped Kon to the floor, who tried to scurry away but Ichigo stepped on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Hey! No fair!" Kon whined.

"What just happened? Where'd the shinigami go? And how is that stuffed animal talking!" Danny asked, his questions running together. Ichigo face palmed and Kon spoke up.

"You don't recognize him? Same goofy orange hair, same old permanent scowl… that is Ichigo!" Kon pointed up at Ichigo who only put more pressure on the stuffed animal.

"Wait, so you're the shinigami?" Same asked, looking the tall orange haired teen up and down.

"Substitute shinigami, but yeah" Ichigo replied.

"Substitute shinigami?" Sam echoed.

"I'm not a real shinigami, obviously, I'm still human" Ichigo replied.

"So, you're like part human, part shinigami?" Danny asked.

"I haven't really thought of it that way, but yeah I guess"

"And how did you make my stuffed bat come to life?" Sam said.

"I put Kon in it" Ichigo answered simply, then sighed when he gained very confused looks from the trio.

"Kon is a mod soul, he doesn't have his own body but can be placed in a temporary one, such as a stuffed animal"

"Or Ichigo! I like Ichigo's body better, it's so easy to spy on girls!" Kon spoke up only to be ground into the carpet by Ichigo's foot.

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, when I become a shinigami, my spiritual body leaves my human body and in the case where it would be put in danger I'd use Kon to get it somewhere safe" Ichigo finished. "And Kon here is supposed to keep it safe, not ruin my reputation and nearly get me killed!" Ichigo yelled, picking the stuffed toy up by the throat again.

"Ichigo?" Kon asked innocently. A malicious grin formed on Ichigo's face.

"Oh no! Don't tell me _he's_ taken control! Ahhh! Ichigo you have to fight him! He'll kill us all!" Kon yelled, dramatically flailing his arms.

"I swear the next time you go around peeping at girls kon I'll send you to the underworld you bastard!" Ichigo yelled, repeatedly slamming Kon's face into the wall.

"Hey! That's a childhood toy!" Sam barked, ripping the stuffed bat out of Ichigo's hand.

"Oh sweet sweet savier!" Kon said, burying his face in Sam's chest. Sam growled and violently threw the stuffed toy across the room.

"I think I'm in heaven" The mod soul muttered as he slid down the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

With his badge now back in it's rightful spot Ichigo stood in the spot where that strange white haired ghost was just a few minutes ago.

"What am I doing? If anything I should get some info from that spirit, after all no one else here seems to be able to see me" Ichigo paused for a moment

"Hmm that's weird, I can't sense a spirit anywhere.." He said, looking around.

"Which way did they go anyway?" He trailed of heading in another direction in search of the white haired ghost.

**Time skip! **

At Sam's house:

The trio were now in Sam's room after watching Danny and Tucker's show. Danny sat in the chair at Sam's desk, Sam on her bed and Tucker on the floor.

"So, Danny what was with you earlier?" Sam spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Danny replied.

"Uhm hello? You were seeing things!" Sam nearly yelled.

"I wasn't seeing things, he was really there!" Danny defended.

"Then how come we couldn't see him?"

"I don't…" Danny started but remembered the orange haired ghost's words.

"Only certain people and ghosts can see him…"

"What do you mean? Danny, this joke of yours isn't funny anymore, you can cut it out"

"Joke? You think I made all of this up for the fun of it?" Danny asked, nearly yelling.

"Well, maybe?" She said sheepishly.

"Unbelievable! You guys are supposed to be my friends, and here you are accusing me of making things up?"

"Sorry Danny, it's a little hard to take this seriously when we can't even see what you are supposedly seeing" Sam replied.

"He said only certain people can see him" Danny mused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tucker replied, finally getting a say in the conversation.

"I don't really know, that's what he said"

"Are you sure it wasn't some kind of trick or hallucination?"

"Wait a second Tucker, Danny might be telling the truth. There are more then one type of ghostly entity ya know?" Sam said, searching through a large black book with the words Paranormal Encyclopedia writtin in white in the front.

"You have an encyclopedia for the paranormal?" Tucker shouted before busting out laughing, only to once again receive a hard punch to his already bruised shoulder.

"I…. I'm not sure, I think it was foreign..I only caught half of what he said" Danny trailed off.

"Well, what is it? Maybe that could help"

"He said he was a shini…. A shini something" Danny replied. Sam's eyes widened and she flipped furiously through the book.

"A …Shinigami?" Sam asked, finding the page she was looking for.

"Yeah! That's what he said!"

"Are you sure Danny?" Sam asked, a nervous look on her face.

"Yeah. I'm sure that's what he said.

"Danny?"

"What? Is it something bad?" He asked.

"What did you say this guy was wearing again?"

"Well it was some sort of black dress type thing, it looked Chinese or something" Danny replied.

"Did it look anything like this?" Sam asked, holding up the book. Danny studied the oriental painting for a moment.

"Yeah, actually that looks a lot like what he was wearing, only a little different" Danny confirmed nodding his head.

"This is bad, this is really bad!" Sam said.

"What is it Sam?"

"If this guy really is a shinigami, then we've got a big problem on our hands" Sam said.

"Why? He didn't seem evil or anything. Actually, he was trying to protect me from the box ghost back there"

"Danny, I think I better explain to you what a shinigami is" Sam suggestion.

"That would be helpful!" Tucker chimmed in, emphasizing on the would.

"shinigami is a Japanese word that literally translates as Death God" Sam said, only earning confused looks from both her friends.

"Every culture has it's own version of them; Soul Reaper, Hades, Death, The Grim Reaper, Anibus, Osiris… Shinigami" Sam finished.

"Ok, so you're saying this guy's some sort of death god?" Tucker asked.

"Pretty much" Sam replied.

"So… I'm still lost, why does this make him bad?"

"Danny, a shinigami's soul purpose is to send wandering souls to either heaven or hell" She said, giving a moment for Danny to soak it in.

"Ok? So, how does this make him a problem, he didn't attack me or anything" Danny replied, still not fully understanding.

"The reason why he saved you Danny is so he could send you to the next life" Sam said.

"What!" Danny yelled, standing up, only now understanding the full extent of the problem.

"So, you're saying that not only do I have to keep the town safe from ghosts, dodge my parents, keep my identity safe, I have to keep a god of death from trying to send me to the next life!" Danny shouted, his mind spinning.

"How am I supposed to avoid a God? There's no way…" Danny trailed off.

"Well, you could always stay in human form" Tucker suggested.

"What if I have to fight a ghost? I can't do it in human form!" Danny shot down Tucker's idea.

"You could always try to talk to him; explain your situation to him. After all, he can't send you to the next life, your still alive" Sam said.

"Are you crazy!" Danny yelled, frustrated.

"Danny, he CAN"T send you on, he only deals with the dead, and your not dead. It's worth a shot" Sam said.

"Would you rather be hunted down by this guy, or confront him and solve the problem" Tucker said.

"I guess your right, maybe I should talk to him about it… what the!" Danny shouted spotting the "God" in question fly past the window with the red huntress on his tail.

"Uhh guys… I'll be right back" He said transforming into his alter ego and phasing out the roof.

"Listen lady, I'm not your enemy! So would ya stop shooting at me!" Ichigo yelled, dodging another missile from the red huntress.

"Hey! Watch it, you could have taken my head off with that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Shut up scum and prepare to be destroyed!" The red huntress yelled, firing off another missile. Ichigo sighed heavily, pulling his Zonpokuto off his back and preparing to counter when something grabbed his arm.

"What the hell" Ichigo said, looking about himself, only to find that he was now inside a house and the girl in red was no longer shooting at him.

"How did you? Wasn't I? What the hell?" Ichigo stuttered once he found who had brought him here.

"What? You've never phased through a house before?" Danny asked the flustered shinigami who stood in the middle of the room, sword still out in front of him.

"uhmm, could you maybe put your sword away?" Danny gulped, looking at the giant meat clever that seemed much bigger than before, now that it was up close and unsheathed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sorry" Ichigo said, sheathing his zonpakuto.

"So, why was the red huntress chasing you?" Danny asked, earning odd looks from his friends.

"Who? Oh, You mean that insane girl who tried to kill me?" Ichigo said.

"That would be her"

"I don't really know, one minute I'm searching for you, and the next this girl is attacking me. How did you get us here anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"I uhh well I phased us through the wall is all, it's simple really" Danny replied.

"Uhh Danny… is he here?" Tucker gulped, looking in the direction Danny was looking.

"Yeah" Danny replied.

"Wait so… you were looking for me!" Danny said, realizing what the shinigami had said earlier.

"Uhhh yeah…" Ichigo replied.

"Y your not going to send me on are you?" Danny asked, continually mumbling about how he can't be sent on.

"No, actually I came for information" Ichigo replied.

"Information?" Danny repeated.

"Danny what's he saying?" Sam asked.

"He wants information" Danny replied, turning back toward Ichigo.

"What kind of information?" Danny asked.

"Tell him you have some questions first" Sam suggested.

"She is aware that I can hear her right?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the gothic girl.

"He can hear you" Danny said.

"Fine, I'll answer your questions, but you have to answer mine after got it?" Ichigo said.

"Got it" Danny said, then turned toward his friends before saying, "He'll answer our questions if we answer his after"

"Deal" Sam spoke up.

"Ok, so why are…" Sam was about to ask when a loud thump was heard just outside the window. Everyone turned toward the sound to see an orange haired teen pressed up against the window. Ichigo face palmed and moved to open the window, which in turn freaked Sam and Tucker out; to them the window opened itself.

"What the? How are you out there if you're right here?" Danny asked, gaining odd looks from his friends. Once the window was open a loud "Ichigo!" could be heard from the orange haired teen as he tackled the identical shinigami.

"Ichigo! Oh thank yami! I thought I sensed you close by!" The orange haired teen yelled, gripping onto the seething shinigami for dear life.

"It was so scary! I thought I was gonna die! I just kept falling and falling them Bam! Face first into the ground! Your lucky it didn't break your body!" Ichigo twitched at Kon's dramatic yelling.

"Kon!" Ichigo yelled, shoving the mod soul off himself.

"Slow down and tell me what happened" Ichigo said, grabbing Kon by the shoulders.

"Well, when you were fighting that hollow yesterday the ground began to break up underneath you then before we knew it, you and the hollow disappeared. Rukia and Renji went to the soul society and explained to the old geezer what happened" Kon said, all in one breath.

"And?" Ichigo pressed.

"And and I don't know! No one ever tells me what's going on!" Kon yelled.

"How did you get here, and when?" Ichigo questioned.

"That back hole's getting bigger Ichigo, and I got sucked into it. I landed somewhere in the middle of the woods just last night" He finished.

"How did you get sucked into the black hole? Didn't you leave the site?" Ichigo questioned.

"I well I uhh… It's sooo boring pretending to be you! You so depressing!" Kon whined.

"What did you do Kon?" Ichigo asked, gripping Kon by the front of his shirt.

"Eheheh … Ok, Ichigo don't get mad but I uhh decided to go on a walk yeah! That's it! I went on a walk and then got sucked into the black hole?" Kon replied, his voice continually getting higher in pitch.

"What the hell were you thinking! You should have stayed home! You could have gotten me killed you idiot!" Ichigo yelled.

"Your mad…. Your really really mad…" Kon said, backing away from Ichigo.

"Ahhh! Ichigo don't hurt me!" The mod soul cried comically before a realization hit him.

"You can't hurt me Ichigo! Remember, this is your body… wouldn't want to damage it!" Kon yelled, frantically backing away from the shinigami.

Ichigo backed the mod soul into a corner, picking up a stuffed bat on the way.

"Wait, you're not gonna put me in there are you!" Kon yelled, his back hitting the wall.

"no no no no mmffffmmm" Kon's yells were muffled when Ichigo shoved his hand down his throat. The orange haired teen fell limply to the floor as the shinigami pulled a small yellow tablet from his throat.

The shinigami then shoved the pill into the stuffed bat and went back into his own body. The orange haired teen rose from the floor only to double over in pain.

"Kon!" Ichigo yelled breathlessly.

"What.. the hell… did you.. do to my … body!" Ichigo yelled, falling face first into the black carpet.

"Ehehe I uhhh…. Well, ya know when I went on that walk, I kinda …Had a little fun?" The stuffed bat replied, backing away from Ichigo once again

"What do you mean you had a little fun?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth, forcing himself to stand.

"Ya know, you should really lighten up Ichigo, you're always so angry.. and mean!" The stuffed bat said, running away from Ichigo.

"Kon, I'm gonna ask you this again, what the hell did you do to my body!" Ichigo yelled, advancing on the stuffed animal and picking him up by the throat.

"I uhh well… while you were gone I decided to take it out for a joy ride and.." Kon was cut off.

"A… joy… ride?" Ichigo twitched. One of other three teens in the room cleared their throat gaining Ichigo and Kon's attentions. Ichigo dropped Kon to the floor, who tried to scurry away but Ichigo stepped on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Hey! No fair!" Kon whined.

"What just happened? Where'd the shinigami go? And how is that stuffed animal talking!" Danny asked, his questions running together. Ichigo face palmed and Kon spoke up.

"You don't recognize him? Same goofy orange hair, same old permanent scowl… that is Ichigo!" Kon pointed up at Ichigo who only put more pressure on the stuffed animal.

"Wait, so you're the shinigami?" Same asked, looking the tall orange haired teen up and down.

"Substitute shinigami, but yeah" Ichigo replied.

"Substitute shinigami?" Sam echoed.

"I'm not a real shinigami, obviously, I'm still human" Ichigo replied.

"So, you're like part human, part shinigami?" Danny asked.

"I haven't really thought of it that way, but yeah I guess"

"And how did you make my stuffed bat come to life?" Sam said.

"I put Kon in it" Ichigo answered simply, then sighed when he gained very confused looks from the trio.

"Kon is a mod soul, he doesn't have his own body but can be placed in a temporary one, such as a stuffed animal"

"Or Ichigo! I like Ichigo's body better, it's so easy to spy on girls!" Kon spoke up only to be ground into the carpet by Ichigo's foot.

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, when I become a shinigami, my spiritual body leaves my human body and in the case where it would be put in danger I'd use Kon to get it somewhere safe" Ichigo finished. "And Kon here is supposed to keep it safe, not ruin my reputation and nearly get me killed!" Ichigo yelled, picking the stuffed toy up by the throat again.

"Ichigo?" Kon asked innocently. A malicious grin formed on Ichigo's face.

"Oh no! Don't tell me _he's_ taken control! Ahhh! Ichigo you have to fight him! He'll kill us all!" Kon yelled, dramatically flailing his wings.

"I swear the next time you go around peeping at girls kon I'll send you to the underworld you bastard!" Ichigo yelled, repeatedly slamming Kon's face into the wall.

"Hey! That's a childhood toy!" Sam barked, ripping the stuffed bat out of Ichigo's hand.

"Oh sweet sweet savier!" Kon said, burying his face in Sam's chest. Sam growled and violently threw the stuffed toy across the room.

"I think I'm in heaven" The mod soul muttered as he slid down the wall.


End file.
